


Movie Night

by SourCherryBaz61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Bisexual Simon Snow, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Friends to Lovers, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Movie Night, POV Simon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Oliver Snow, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, carry on rainbow rowell, rainbow rowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCherryBaz61/pseuds/SourCherryBaz61
Summary: Simon interrupts his best friend Baz's movie night.





	Movie Night

**Baz**

'I can finally relax after the week I have had', I think as I jump on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. I was just going to click the play button on the movie when I hear the door bell.  
"And who the fuck might that be." I mutter and I drag myself off the couch to get to my door. 

I open the door to see the love of my life, I'm sorry, scratch that, my best friend in front of me. 

"Heeeeeey Baz! Whatcha doing?"

"Are you drunk Snow? Why are you talking like that?"

"Talking like what? I'm just happy to see my best friend! Oooh popcorn!" He says as he pushes past me to my living room. He isn't drunk but he is extremely jobless.

"Right. I was just going to watch a movie." 

"Which one?" He says, taking a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Call Me By Your Name." 

"Cool! Can I stay?"

I know he isn't going to go back anytime soon and I don't want him to either.  
"Fine, let me microwave some more popcorn since you aren't going to let me touch that bowl." 

He grins at me and I look away.  
It's been a while since I realized that I love him more than a friend and it's really hard. He is as straight as they come and I know I'm just going to get my heart broken. But he is my friend, I'm not going to leave him just like that because of my feelings.

I get my new bowl and sit next to him with a little space in between us, because I know watching _this_ movie with him sitting _that_ close wouldn't be a good idea. 

A few minutes into the movie and he is already scooting closer to me to get the popcorn from my lap. A little later, and he is leaning on me. 

I tentatively put my hands around him, pretending as if it's because I don't have a lot of space to keep my hand. He doesn't look as if he notices it.

 **Simon**

I can't stop imagining Baz as Elio. That part could be justified I guess, since they both have dark hair and all. But I can't stop imagining myself as Oliver. Each time they interact, I imagine us. 

Baz puts his arm around me and I know it's a casual gesture but I can't help but wish that it wasn't.  
I know Baz is gay but would he like me? I don't think he has ever thought of me as anything but a friend and the things I'm feeling could very well ruin our friendship but I can't not wonder, _what if?_

Elio and Oliver are playing with each other's feet in Oliver's room and I don't think before I take his hand, the one that's lightly touching my shoulder. I rub my thumb over his knuckles and I look over at him.  
I see that he is already looking at me. 

**Baz**

Simon takes my hand and I feel my stomach drop to the floor. I look at him to see if it means something and he turns to look at me. 

I want to and I don't want to look away at the same time. My whole body is heating up and my breath hitches. 

Simon drops his gaze down to my mouth.

**Simon**

His lips are right there and I can't avoid looking at them anymore. So I do.  
His lips part slightly and he inhales. I lean in and place my hands on his neck, my thumb tracing his cheek.  
We are only a breath away now.

"Simon?" I look into his eyes and see that he is looking at my lips.

"Hmm." 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Do you want to?" 

"More than anything." 

I don't wait, I pull him to me and our lips meet. 

Baz pulls away after a few minutes.

**Baz**

"How long?" I ask him. Ever since our lips met, that's the thought that's been going through my mind.

"I don't know but I'm glad that we watched this movie together." 

"We didn't do much watching, Simon." I say smirking.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to get back to watching just yet either." He says pushing me back on the couch. 

"What did you have in mind instead?" 

"How about I show you?"

"Please." And he kisses me. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! ❤️  
> And comments and kudos are very much appreciated 💕💕


End file.
